


KurooTsukki Collection

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: Just a bunch of little drabbles about my new comfort ship. NSFW ones will be marked as such. Other than that expect a lot of tooth rotting fluff with some angst.PLEASE do not leave hate about the ship.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	KurooTsukki Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited. I apologize for any OOC-ness. Kuroo is in his second year of university and Tsukki is in his third year of high school. Enjoy!

The sun was setting as the empty road stretched out in front of us. Kuroo was sitting in my passenger seat fiddling with my phone. He kept bothering me to share my music taste with him so I decided to surprise him with a playlist that reminds me of us. 

“Tsukki, your taste in music is different than I expected.” Kuroo said, amused. 

I shrugged off the nickname. “I like a little bit of everything. I wouldn’t say I like all these songs, some of them can get annoying.” 

“I thought you made this playlist with me in mind?” 

“That’s why I find some of the songs annoying.” I stated with a smirk, knowing he’d be pouting at me. 

“Tsukki-chan…” He whined.

“Anyway…” I cut him off while adjusting my glasses with my right hand. “What do you think so far?” 

“I’m surprised with the amount of dirty songs there are on this playlist~” Kuroo poked at my side.

“Kuroo, not now I’m driving.” I grumbled while smacking his chest with my right hand. 

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I quickly yanked back my hand as I felt my face heat up. Kuroo had his hand out the window calmly waving his hand to the beat of the song playing. 

“I really do like this playlist, Tsukki. It does feel fitting for us.” Kuroo said.

I chuckled. “Wow, an actual genuine response from mister sarcastic over here. Are you feeling alright?” I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. 

He pushed my hand away. “Both hands on the wheel, babe, I don’t wanna die.” 

Taking both hands off of the wheel, I smirked. “Look Ma, no hands.” I wiggled my fingers around. 

“Tsukishima Kei you put your hands on the wheel right now!” 

I lowered my hands back into the wheel. “Okay okay,” I laughed, “relax. This isn’t like driving in the city.”

“No…” Kuroo said, thoughtfully looking out at the scenery in front of us. “It’s not.” 

A comfortable silence fell between us as I let Kuroo really listen to the songs I chose. Occasionally, I would hum or quietly sing along. Until a certain song- one I had on repeat recently. I suddenly forgot that I wasn’t alone and I let myself go.

“I hate you friends.” I pointed at Kuroo. “And they hate me too.” I pointed at myself. “I’m through, I’m through, I’m through. This that hot girl bummer anthem turn it up and throw a tantrum!” I let myself get lost in the song. For once in my life I felt comfortable with sharing my music with someone. The chorus came back around again. “Fuck you and you and you. I hate your friends and they hate me too.” Then I accidentally added, “especially Kenma. I’m through, I’m-”

“Tsukki, what did you just say?” Kuroo asked, turning the music down. 

“Huh?” 

“The ‘especially Kenma’ part.” He clarified.

I froze.  _ I said that out loud? Shit. Fuck. Well, I guess I should tell him. Dammit, Kei. You dumbass. _ “Well, Kenma doesn’t like me that much.” I shrugged. “You couldn’t tell?”

Kuroo scoffed. “Of course Kenma likes you, what are you even talking about?”

I sighed heavily. “I knew I shouldn’t have waited for Kenma to bring up his own problems with you… my second year: spring break.” 

“What about it?” 

“Don’t sass me I’m getting to it.” I snapped. 

“I wouldn’t have to sass you if this was cleared up a year ago!” 

My jaw clenched. I pulled over into an abandoned parking lot and turned off the car. “Hinata and Kenma had just broken up. He called you and  _ I  _ picked up your phone. Per your request I might add. All he said was, oh nevermind and hung up.”

“So?” 

“It’s obvious that he was looking for a hookup.” I stated. 

“Tsukishima you’re not making any sense.” Kuroo’s frustration was growing. 

“I told you who called and that I didn’t know what he wanted and you said you’d call him back later.” 

“Which I did!” Kuroo almost yelled. “He didn’t say anything about wanting to hookup. He asked if I was around to play video games at some point that week. Which we did and he-” Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks. 

I sat back, looking out the windshield. “He what,  _ Tetsurou _ ?” 

“Well, he was sad and wanted comfort.” Kuroo got quiet. 

“Comforting people doesn’t mean putting your dick in them.” I muttered. 

“I didn’t fuck him! What do you care? We weren’t dating yet.” 

“You were the one that wanted to talk about what happened! Your side is just as important now.” I glared at him. “Did you really expect to have Kenma talk shit about me and not have it get back to me?” 

“Talk- what?” 

“Lev has a big mouth. Yaku and I talk occasionally. Do the math.” I crossed my arms over my chest. 

“My team talked shit about my Tsukki and I never found out?!”

“Don’t say that. And they weren’t your team anymore, Kuroo. They were Kenma’s: he was the captain you know that. Stop changing the subject. Kenma and I aren’t on good terms.” I shook my head. “That’s that.” 

Kuroo’s hand gently turned my head towards him. “There’s something more you want to say. Just say it.” 

“Forget it, Kuroo.” 

“Tsukki…” His thumb stroked my cheek. 

I pushed his hand away. “I said forget it!” The flash of hurt on his face was too much for me. I grabbed my keys and got out of the car, slamming the door shut. My back hit the car with a thud. Shortly after that I heard the other car door close. 

“Kei.” Kuroo stated softly while walking over to me. “Kei, can you look at me?” 

“What?” I asked, gaze still down at my feet. 

Kuroo stepped closer. “Please, tell me what’s upsetting you so much. I’m sorry for snapping. Talk to me.  _ Tell _ me what’s got you so worked up. I’ve never seen you lose your composure like this before. I want to help.” 

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to have your boyfriend’s best friend tell  _ everyone _ that you’re not good enough for him?” I stated between gritted teeth. “Or for him to say that I don’t appreciate you enough. Or love you enough. Or understand you properly. Or deserve you.” I finally looked Kuroo in the eye. “Do you have any fucking idea how much that hurts when  _ I  _ already  _ know _ that?” 

“Kei…” 

“No. Kuroo, no. He’s right. But I don’t care. I don’t want anyone else to have you. You’re mine. I love you more than anything.” The frustration in my voice was growing. “Not only did you make volleyball fun for me again, you made  _ life _ more fun. Tetsurou…” I hugged him tightly, “don’t leave me…” 

“I would never.” Kuroo said while gently hugging me back. His large hands softly rubbed my back. “Kenma’s my best friend, but I’ve never considered having a serious relationship with him. Tsukki, you don’t even know how you make me feel. I can’t even begin to describe how I feel when I’m with you. I never wanted to just be your volleyball mentor. I wanted you, Tsukki.” 

While he was talking I was silently crying onto his shoulder, my tears pooled onto his shirt. He didn’t say anything else and just held me. I finally stopped crying and he placed a kiss on the side of my head. 

“Hey.” He stated softly. 

I looked up at him and sniffled. 

“I love you, Kei.” 

“I- I love you t-too, Tetsurou.”

“See,” he cupped my face, “everything’s okay. You are more than good enough for me. You do show me enough love. Don’t you ever think you don’t deserve me. You deserve everything I have to offer. I wish I could give you more. Listen, I’ll talk to Kenma later for now give me the keys. I’ll drive us back to my dorm.” 

I nodded and handed him the keys to my car. I turned to go back into the car, but Kuroo grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into his lips. I half heartedly kissed back. 

“I expect a better kiss when we get back to my dorm.” 

“Mm.” I got into the passenger seat. “I’ll think about it.

“So cruel!” 


End file.
